reverend_insanityfandomcom-20200216-history
Chang Shan Yin
Chang Shan Yin, also known as "Wolf King", was a enslavement path Gu Master of Northern Plains. Background Chang Shan Yin was famous throughout Northern Plains, a highly acclaimed genius enslavement path Gu Master, and he was also well-known for his aloofness and arrogance. When he was young, he was one of the most handsome teenagers in Chang Tribe. His five features were proper, his nose was sharp, his brown eyes were deep, his thick lips showed his determined personality. His sideburns were already turning white, it showed the experience and wisdom of a mature man. The Past Chang Shan Yin's past was a heroic tale, it was widely spread in Northern Plains. Numerous people respected him, love him, and thought well of him. When he was young, his reputation was overwhelming, he was the future hope of Chang Tribe. He was famous very quickly, his first-rate wolf enslavement skill caused people to be marveled. Most importantly, he was righteous and just, forgiving and kind, he never oppressed the weak, was filial to his parents, and helped tribesmen in need. At the same time, he had a great sense of brotherhood and loyalty, he placed his life on the line to protect his tribe, and performed great deeds for Chang Tribe. He married a beautiful wife but gained the betrayal of his childhood friend. Fate toyed with him, causing him to lose his mother, his sworn brother, his beautiful wife, and almost, his own life. According to Ge Yao's memory Wolf King was a title, and his real name is Chang Shan Yin. He is an enslavement path Gu Master and was heavily nurtured by Chang Tribe. He moved like the wind and attacked like the rain, he could alter his battle formations as he wished, he has great abilities. Most importantly, he is a righteous figure, he is extremely filial to his mother. But one day his mother was poisoned by a unique poison, it can only be cured by the Snow Wash Gu inside the spiraea. He know the matter was a huge scheme from start to end planned by his mortal enemy Ha Tu Gu. He ignored all opposition and ventured into Poison Grassland alone to find the cure. When he arrived in Poison Grassland, all sorts of things happen, Ha Tu Gu wanted to kill him, but Wolf King was someone not to be trifled with. A huge battle broke out in Poison Grassland between Wolf King and Ha Tu Gu. In the end, Wolf King killed all of the bandits along with Ha Tu Gu and eliminated a huge pest for the Northern Plains grassland. As for Wolf King Chang Shan Yin, he also lost his life in Poison Grassland. According to Fang Yuan's previous life (Full Story of Chang Shan Yin) Part 1 The battlefield in Poison Grassland was created twenty years ago, the battle between Chang Shan Yin and Ha Tu Gu. Chang Shan Yin's cultivation level was below than Ha Tu Gu, while Ha Tu Gu was above Chang Shan Yin, and Ha Tu Gu also leads a large band of subordinates. Chang Shan Yin and Ha Tu Gu were originally childhood friends, but they fell in love with the same woman. The woman ultimately chose Chang Shan Yin, and from then on Ha Tu Gu became filled with a jealous rage. It led to an unceasing hostility growing between the two of them, a hatred that could only be washed away with the blood of the other. After Ha Tu Gu poisoned Chang Shan Yin's mother, in order to find the Snow Wash Gu, Chang Shan Yin lead the wolf packs deep into the poisonous plains. When Chang Shan Yin reached the plains, Chang Shan Yin sets up an ambush. When Ha Tu Gu brought his gang of bandits and came, a large group of wolves attacked from all directions. It was a bitter fight to the death until the sun went down. Eventually, the wolves were all killed, along with all the horse bandits, who were either killed or fled. Chang Shan Yin was at his limits, and Ha Tu Gu's Primeval Essence was exhausted. The two resorted to fighting with their bare hands. Both men fought till their eyes turned red and made use of everything in their surroundings to gain the advantage. They wrestled together, biting with their teeth, clawing with their hands, until they finally expended all their strength, and collapsed to the ground, with barely enough strength to breathe. The life and death enemies, once incomparably close friends, were only two or three steps away from each other, but all they could do was gasp for air and stare at each other. They were powerful Gu Masters, one a righteous hero, the other a demonic devil, yet both had lost their strength. At the moment, both were as fragile as a child, if a rabbit came running and blocked their face, they would suffocate to death. They were at a deadlock when suddenly Ha Tu Gu burst into a hearty laugh. Ha Tu Gu was, after all, a Rank 5 Gu Master, and Ha Tu Gu's Primeval Essence recovery rate was quicker compared to Chang Shan Yin. Ha Tu Gu's Primeval Essence recovered first, enough Primeval Essence to cast a poisonous bone spear. Seeing the bone spear being shot towards Chang Shan Yin, Chang Shan Yin's eyes widened, as a miraculous burst of strength emerged in Chang Shan Yin. Chang Shan Yin, using all his strength, managed to turn half his body, but the poisonous bone spear, which had been aimed at Chang Shan Yin head, still pierced Chang Shan Yin chest. The intensity of the pain made Chang Shan Yin roar, but by relying on the Wolf Strength Gu to increase his strength, Chang Shan Yin managed to break the bone spear and clutched it tightly in his hand. Slowly, Chang Shan Yin dragged his body towards Ha Tu Gu's side. In the end, Chang Shan Yin took the poisonous bone spear and stabbed it into the eyes of Ha Tu Gu, ending the life of his mortal enemy. Although Chang Shan Yin had won, the poison of the bone spear had already spread throughout his whole body. By utilizing all the Primeval Essence that Chang Shan Yin had just recovered, Chang Shan Yin activated the Wolf Fetus Burial Gu. Chang Shan Yin used the Wolf Fetus Burial Gu, drilled into the ground, and fell asleep. About thirty years later, a Rank 3 Gu Master, Ma Hong Yun, was chased to the battlefield by a pack of wolves. In Ma Hong Yun's desperation, Ma Hong Yun managed to coincidentally find the buried Chang Shan Yin. After Ma Hong Yun saved Chang Shan Yin, the latter not only helped Ma Hong Yun repel the wolves but also helped Ma Hong Yun become one of the four great generals. In the future struggle for power in the Northern Plains grassland, Chang Shan Yin contributed countless merits, and Ma Hong Yun, who was born as a slave, became the lord of the Imperial Court. Chang Shan Yin experienced both ups and downs of life, his tale was quite legendary. Chang Shan Yin's story spread widely throughout the north, it was no secret. Later, with the aid of Ma Hong Yun, Chang Shan Yin became a Rank 7 Gu Immortal, receiving the title of "Sky Wolf General", gaining even greater authority. Ultimately, while resisting the invasion of the Central Continent, Chang Shan Yin died in battle for real, and Chang Shan Yin's descendants passed down Chang Shan Yin's biography. Part 2-1 It turned out that back then, Chang Shan Yin's mother had been secretly poisoned and Chang Shan Yin entered deep into Poison Grassland to search for the Gu Worm that could detoxify the poison. On his way, Chang Shan Yin was ambushed by Ha Tu Gu and his group of experts. The whole matter was a sinister plot, it was due to internal conflict in Chang Tribe and a move to suppress Chang Shan Yin. Part 2-2 After Chang Shan Yin was saved by Ma Hong Yun, he did not return to his Chang Tribe but instead joined Ma Hong Yun, it was also because of Chang Tribe's matter. Later, after Chang Shan Yin helped Ma Hong Yun ascend to the position of Lord of the Imperial Court, Chang Shan Yin targeted Chang Tribe, getting rid of all the Chang Tribe higher-ups. Chang Shan Yin then became Chang Tribe leader and took revenge for what happened back then. Category:Rank 4 Gu Master Category:Male